Schneider Chroniken
by Stromi
Summary: Lotg, Scheibenweltedition: Die Gilde der Schneider von Ankh-Morpork bietet ganz besondere Dienstleistungen an, die allesamt jedoch nichts mit Kleidung zu tun haben - es sei den, den Mangel ebensolcher festzustellen. Gesammelte Geschichten.
1. Flotter Dreier

**Sieben auf einen Streich**

_Oder: Der Flotte Dreier_**  
><strong>

Der „Klub des neuen Anfangs" war sehr exklusiv. Er verzeichnete nur wenige Mitglieder, womöglich wegen der strengen Aufnahmeregelungen; man musste schon tot sein, um hier eingelassen zu werden. War diese Hürde aber erst einmal genommen, und irgendwann ging alles den Weg des irdischen, in Ankh-Morpork bisweilen sogar unverhofft frühzeitig, galt es noch ein weiteres Problem zu überwinden: Es gab kein eigenes Klubhaus und die Adresse des Gebäudes, in dessen drittem Stock der Klub mietweise tagte, hatte schon zu peinlichen Zwischenfällen geführt. Wer zur Ulmenstraße Nummer 668 ging und verstohlen an die Tür klopfte, verfolgte meist andere Interessen, als die Initiative „Untot ja – Unperson nein!" zu unterstützen; im Gegenteil trieben einen Besucher viel vitalistischere Bedürfnisse zur Gilde der Schneider.

Jene magere Gestalt, die jetzt eilig ein Kuvert durch den Briefschlitz der Gildentür schob, schien allerdings nicht aus eigenem Antrieb die Schneider aufgesucht zu haben. Vielmehr machte der Junge, er mochte nicht älter als zehn oder zwölf Jahre sein, den Eindruck eines Boten, der an der letzten Straßenecke für einen schnell verdiente Dollar zugestimmt hatte, besagtes Kuvert zu übermitteln und sich dann auch unverzüglich wieder zu entfernen.

Während draußen auf der Straße ein Hund anschlug und nach den Waden eines rennenden Burschen schnappte, war in der Gilde jemand auf den Brief aufmerksam geworden. Eine seltsame Konstruktion von Röhren und Pumpen, kleinsten Zahnrädern und Haken zur Aufhängung des Ganzen führte vom Briefschlitz an den Wänden entlang hinauf in die zweite Etage, über den Flur und hinein in ein Büro, wo ein trichterförmiges Ende das Kuvert direkt in eine Schreibtischablage fallen ließ.

Die Gilde der Schneider erhielt oft Aufträge auf diese Weise. Jeder Bürger Ankh-Morporks wusste von den Dienstleistungen, die hier angeboten wurden. Ein Messingschild draußen am Gebäude verkündete es auf elegant dezente Weise:

**Schneidergilde**

_Zuschnitte aller Art für anspruchsvolle Personen_

Und ganz klein stand darunter:

_Ob intime Abende, lauschige Spaziergänge, Tanzveranstaltungen, einfache Abendessen; die Schneider haben für jede Dame und jeden Herrn die perfekte Lösung. Preise auf Anfrage._

Wirklich jeder wusste es. Aber natürlich _kannte_ niemand die Gilde oder gar einen Schneider persönlich. Bei den Näherinnen war das etwas anderes, Frau Palm hielt viel auf ihre Mädchen und die Schmerzlichen Schwestern Dutzie und Putzie sorgten dafür, dass auch kein Freier sie je gering geschätzt hätte.

Den Schneidern war darum noch ganz besondere Diskretion in ihrer Arbeit auferlegt. Sie waren für ihre Kletterkünste an Rosenspalieren ebenso bekannt, wie für die etwas weniger ruhmreiche Taktik, sich in Schränken zu verstecken. Einige konnten auch besonders schnell laufen und sehr beliebt war es, sich auf der Flucht Wäschestücke aus fremden Vorgärten zu leihen. Zwei Schneider aber suchten beinahe nie ihr Heil im strategischen Rückzug, sondern gingen mit Degen an der Seite auf die Straße hinaus; fraglos, um sich mit gehörnten Ehemännern im Duell zu messen. Ihre Ehre war über jeden Zweifel erhaben, denn allenfalls sich selbst schienen sie ernsthafte Konkurrenz – und doch unzertrennlich beste Freunde – in all diesen Angelegenheiten zu sein.

Einer von diesen beiden kühnen Helden war eben noch die Ulmenstraße hinunter gegangen, um seinen Dienst anzutreten, und hatte dabei einem schreienden Lausbuben und einem bellenden Köter auf dessen Fersen ausweichen müssen. Kopfschüttelnd sah Felix Stelzkrieger dem ungleichen Gespann nach, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzte und bald auch schon das Gildengebäude erreichte.

Drinnen hatte unterdessen das Kuvert seinen Weg in die Hände des Gildenoberhauptes gefunden und etwas später auch – entgegen aller Diskretion – der Inhalt des Briefs die Ohren aller im Aufenthaltsraum anwesenden Schneider.

Da waren der musische Gany, ein braungelockter Tagedieb, der sich auch ‚Hüter der KeineSorges' nannte und der stellvertretend den Chefsessel für Rodney Gybales in dessen Abwesenheit wärmte.

Eben jener war das Oberhaupt der Gilde und seine Moral saß etwa genauso locker wie sein Verstand, aber er war ein herzensguter Kerl, dessen leichtlebiges Wesen die Damen zu schätzen wussten. Seinen Untergebenen begegnete er freundlich, aber bestimmt, und wenngleich noch keiner von ihnen ernsthaft mit dem Chef aneinander geraten war, bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Rodney sich in allen Gildenbelangen durchgesetzt hätte.

Weniger flatterhaft gab sich der Vampir Kallistos, der bevorzugt des Nachts arbeitete und sich nur ungern gewissen Klischees beugte, pflegte er doch viel lieber mit Hingabe seinen Rosengarten, als durch Fenster in fremde Schlafzimmer zu schweben. Er war nicht unbedingt ein stiller Charakter, aber oftmals in Gedanken abwesend.

Meist recht wortkarg und oftmals auch eher übel gelaunt, trug der ‚Zwerg-für-alle-Höhlen' Berin Hobelspan seine Axt mit sich herum. Bisher hatte noch keiner der Kollegen herausfinden können, inwiefern die vollständige, zwergische Kriegsausrüstung bei Berins Aufträgen zum Einsatz kam.

Zuletzt war da noch Charles d'Ascoyne zu nennen, dem man ob seiner zombiehaften Natur ein besonderes Stehvermögen nachsagte. Er selbst wusste derartige Scherze wenig zu schätzen und war schnell mit der Hand am Degengriff, witterte er irgendwo eine Beleidigung. Oftmals wirkte Felix beruhigend auf ihn ein, meistens aber sah man die Freunde gemeinsam im Duell; miteinander oder gegen den Rest der Welt. So unterschiedlich die beiden ihrem Naturell her waren, der eine hitzköpfig und untot, der andere überlegt und vital, so kompliziert war auch ihre Freundschaft.

Die vier Schneider im Aufenthaltsraum merkten jetzt auf, als ihr Chef mit dem Brief in der Hand die Treppe hinunterkam und ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand. Zielstrebig hielt Rodney auf Charles zu, der vom Sofa steigen musste, auf das er zur Aufführung seines neuesten Triumphs über einen erzürnten und mit Schürhaken bewaffneten Ehemann gestiegen war. Das Stück hatten seine Kollegen bis dato noch sehr amüsiert verfolgt - ob die Geschichte nun ganz wahrheitsgetreu wiedergegeben worden war, oder nicht – jetzt sahen und lauschten sie aber aus einem anderen Grund interessiert.

„Auftrag für dich! Madame lädt ein."

Charles schnappte nach dem Brief, mit dem Rodney ihm vor der Nase wedelte und war sich der Blicke seiner Kollegen nur allzu bewusst. Er zwirbelte sich den fein gestutzten Schnurrbart, während er das Kuvert in der anderen Hand hielt.

„_Madame_ schreibt dir häufig", stellte Gany dann auch fest und schmunzelte seinerseits versteckt darüber, dass Charles auf diesen Kommentar nur gewartet zu haben schien. Der andere Schneider steckte betont langsam seinen Degen, der ein nicht unwichtiges Theaterrequisit gewesen war, fort und meinte gedehnt: „Jaa."

Eine längere, selbstverliebte Erklärung scheiterte allerdings an Kallistos, der nüchtern feststellte: „Lies das Schreiben erst, bevor du dir schmeichelst."

„Pah!"

Rodney ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und pflichtete dem Vampir mit einem amüsierten Unterton bei. „Gute Idee."

Da das Kuvert bereits geöffnet war - wie sonst hätte das Gildenoberhaupt auch wissen können, für wen der Brief ohne Absender und Empfänger auf dem Umschlag eigentlich bestimmt war – zögerte Charles. Sollte diese besondere Stammkundin etwa keinen Auftrag für ihn haben? Handelte es sich gar um eine Beschwerde über seine Arbeit? Rodneys offenherziges Lächeln war in dieser Hinsicht nicht zu deuten, der Chef machte ohnehin immer gute Miene, welches Spiel auch gespielt werden mochte.

Ein längeres Zögern wurde von den anderen Schneidern jedoch nicht weiter geduldet, Gany und Kallistos schienen schon ihrerseits nach dem Brief angeln zu wollen. Charles entzog das Schreiben ihren Langfingern und nickte. „Schon gut, schon gut. Aber denkt nicht, ich würde laut vorlesen!"

„Das würden wir nie verlangen!" Der Chor klang viel zu einstudiert, um glaubwürdig zu sein. Sogar Berin hatte mit gebrummt. Charles wandte den Kollegen den Rücken zu und stellte sicher, dass auch Kallistos ihm nicht atem- und lautlos über die Schulter blicken konnte, dann überflog er den Brief. Am Ende stieß er ein ungläubiges: „Oh, nein!" aus und darauf gab es kein Halten mehr in der Gilde.

Ein kleiner Tumult brach aus, als drei Schneider gleichzeitig um einen Brief rangen, zwei von ihnen, weil sie ihre Neugier stillen wollten und der dritte mit diesen beiden, weil er genau das nicht zulassen konnte. Gerade in dem Moment, als Gany die Arme um Charles' Bauch geschlungen hatte und ihn zu Fall bringen wollte, während Kallistos versuchte, die Handgelenke des Zombies zu erwischen, um ihm das Schreiben zu entwinden – das alles mit einem großen ‚Hallo!' und von Rodneys Gelächter begleitet – wurde die Tür zur Gilde geöffnet. Felix sah sich erstaunt diesem Chaos gegenüber, zögerte aber nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag, dem Freund aus der Bedrängnis durch die anderen Kollegen zu helfen.

Nun purzelten schon vier Schneider ineinander verstrickt über den Boden und keiner wusste mehr so recht, worum es hier eigentlich ging.

„Au! Lass los!"

„Lass du doch erst los!"

„Er hat mich gekniffen! Hör auf zu kneifen!"

„Das gefällt dir doch!"

„Runter von mir!"

„Würde ich gern, aber ich liege selbst unten."

„Du boxt wie ein Mädchen!"

„Selber Mädchen!"

„Wessen Hand ist das?"

„Pardon, es ist meine."

„Nein, das müsste meine sein."

„Hey! Kitzeln gilt nicht!"

„Dann hör auf zu kneifen!"

Berin brummte schließlich erneut, löste sich von seinem Beobachtungsposten an der Wand und griff beherzt in das Knäul von Leibern hinein. Als er die Hand zurückzog, hatte er den Brief erobert und sofort kam der Streit zum erliegen. Stumm blickten alle zum Zwerg auf, dessen Axt ebenso stumm zurücksah. Keiner rührte sich, selbst Rodney schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Ein geschlagenes Seufzen kam aus der untersten Schicht des Schneiderhaufens, als Berin las und schließlich für alle laut verkündete: „Will noch'n Zweiten."

Das Knäul löste sich langsam auf, nur Charles blieb noch eine Weile länger auf dem Rücken liegen, starrte an die Decke und haderte mit dem Schicksal. Selbst Felix stand ihm nun nicht mehr bei, sondern gesellte sich zu Gany und Kallistos und fragte: „Worum geht es hier?"

„'N Zweiten", grollte Berin erneut und Gany, nachdem er selbst die wenigen Zeilen des Schreibens überflogen hatte, sprang erklärend bei: „Charles' Stammkundin. Er prahlt gerne mit ihr, obwohl er nie genaueres erzählt. Er scheint sich jedenfalls ziemlich ins Zeug für sie zu legen. Aber heute möchte Madame nicht allein von ihm Gesellschaft geleistet bekommen, sondern lädt noch einen weiteren Schneider zu sich ein."

„Hmpf!" kam es aus Bodennähe, was Felix die Brauen heben und fragen ließ: „Einen bestimmten?"

„Steht hier nicht. Aber sie zahlt gut."

Kallistos bot dieweil Charles eine Hand an und der andere Schneider ließ sich, wenn auch mit finsterster Miene und ohne Dank, aufhelfen. „Sie zahlt _sehr_ gut für _sehr gute_ Dienste", ließ der Zombie verlautbaren. Kallistos nickte. „Wer darf sich demnach ein zusätzliches Taschengeld verdienen?"

Alle Köpfe ruckten zu Charles und dieser wiederum sah fragend zu Rodney. Das Oberhaupt nickte. „Ja, Charles. Wer darf denn heute mit? Wie wäre es mit dem Neuen?"

Jetzt ruckten alle Köpfe zu Felix. In der Tat war der hochgewachsene, blonde Stelzkrieger noch Frischfleisch in der Gilde und in diesem Moment reichlich überrumpelt. Der Einwand kam allerdings nicht von ihm, sondern, heftig geführt, von Charles. „Auf keinen Fall! Er ist viel zu unerfahren für diese Größenordnung."

Rodney zeigte jedoch weiter nur sein spitzbübisches Grinsen und keinerlei Erbarmen darin, die Chefkarte auszuspielen. „Lörning bei Duing, so steht es in den Regeln."

„Aber nicht in diesem Fall, sie ist meine beste Kundin!"

„Gerade dann lohnt es sich."

„Er weiß doch gar nicht, was er tun muss!"

„Das wirst du ihm dann schon zeigen."

Während Gany, Kallistos und Berin den Streit mit wachsendem Interesse folgten und sich dabei das ein oder andere Kleidungsstück wieder richteten, trat Felix einen Schritt vor. „Ich kann das Geld aus diesem Auftrag gut gebrauchen."

Er ignorierte den wütenden Blick, der ihm daraufhin von Charles zugeworfen wurde. Rodney stand vom Sofa auf und legte dem Zombie eine Hand auf die Schulter. Nicht etwa auf eine beschwichtigende Weise, sondern vielmehr um zu verdeutlichen, dass hier kein weiterer Widerspruch geduldet wurde. Seine Stimme war weich, aber der Blick in Charles' Augen streng „Da hörst du es. Er braucht das Geld und will mitkommen."

Charles knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber schwieg. Gegen das ungeschriebene Schneidergesetz - _Er war jung und brauchte das Geld_ – konnte er nicht protestieren. Niemand verweigerte einem Kollegen in Not einen Auftrag. Felix mochte es nicht wissen, aber jetzt war es vor allen ausgesprochen worden und so blieb Charles nur ein knappes, kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken.

Rodney ließ die Hand sinken und grinste. „Wie schön, wäre das jetzt geklärt! Dann habt viel, viel Spaß, Freunde!"

Charles wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und stieß Felix mit der Schulter an, als er an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Ausgangs marschierte. „Wir brechen sofort auf."

Felix schnaubte unbeeindruckt und beachtete das Getuschel und Gekicher hinter ihnen nicht, als er auch er sich in Bewegung setzte. „Hat diese ‚Madame' es eilig?"

„Nein. Aber ich will das hinter uns bringen." Es war die letzten Worte, die Charles im Gildengebäude verlor, bevor er auf die Straße trat und Felix ihm bald darauf folgte. Keiner von beiden bemerkte die kühle Miene Kallistos', der sich nicht an den Scherzworten der übrigen Schneider beteiligte, sondern den Freunden nachsah, bis die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.

Der Straßenköter musste unterdessen den Laufburschen gestellt haben, denn in der Ulmenstraße war nun weder ein Bellen zu hören, noch Kindergeschrei. Gleichmäßige Stiefelschritte auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster waren derzeit die einzigen Laute, die ein zufälliger Passant vernommen hätte, ansonsten herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Das war verwunderlich, zählten die Schritte doch nicht nur zu einem, sondern zwei Männern, die sogar nebeneinander gingen und dabei scheinbar gewohnheitsgemäß ihren Gang aneinander anpassten, sodass keiner zurückgefallen wäre und von Zeit zu Zeit hätte aufschließen müssen.

Dennoch fiel zwischen ihnen kein Wort und das für die Dauer mehrerer Kreuzungen lang. Erst, als Charles auf die Königsstraße abbog und damit das Villenviertel der Stadt betrat, wandte sich Felix an den Freund. „Wer ist diese _Madame_?"

„Du stellst zu viele Fragen, _Wächter_." kam knurrig unter dem Federhut hervor. Die Anspielung auf seine Zeit vor dem Gildenwechsel zu den Schneidern, hinterließ eine steile Falte in Felix' Stirn. „Eine einzige, _Schneider._"

„Diskretion. Für uns nur ‚Madame'."

„Den Auftrag als solchen diskret zu verschweigen, gehört wohl auch dazu."

„Nein. Spar dir den Sarkasmus, es geht um das Übliche. Einer Frau dienen."

„Ja. Auf welche Weise?"

„Die Übliche."

Felix' Kiefer mahlten und zwischen den Zähnen brachte er hervor: „Was soll das?"

„Was?"

„Dein Verhalten. Wenn du das Geld allein für dich willst-"

„Mitnichten, Missjö!" fiel Charles ihm ins Wort und blieb abrupt stehen. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufbruch, sah er den Freund direkt an und fuhr scharf fort: „Weißt du was? Ich zahle dir das Doppelte von dem, was Madame gibt und du verschwindest!"

Sie fochten ein stummes Blickduell aus, für die Königsstraße ein recht unziemliches Gehabe. Doch hinter den hohen Mauern und Zäunen der Villen rührte sich nichts, niemand empörte sich mehr über die beiden Schneider, als sie selbst. Felix verschränkte störrisch die Arme. „Nein. Das ist unser gemeinsamer Auftrag."

„Ha! Eigentlich ist es nur mein Auftrag, aber du konntest die Klappe nicht halten! Sagt, er braucht das Geld. Bei Aphrodante! Nimm eben meins und lass mich allein gehen!"

„Du hast nur Angst, ich könnte dir bei Madame den Rang ablaufen."

Jetzt war es an Charles, abfällig zu schnauben. „Das wird niemals passieren."

„Warum entsetzt es dich dann so, einen Kollegen mitnehmen zu müssen?"

„Kannst du dir eigentlich _gar nichts_ denken?"

„Ich denke mir meinen Teil, ja."

„Dann - bleib – hier! Zwing mich nicht, dich mit zu Madame zu nehmen. Aus gutem Grund bin ich hier diskret."

Erneut breitete sich Schweigen zwischen den Freunden aus und ihr Blickduell wollte keinen Sieger finden. Ein ebenfalls guter Grund hatte Felix bisher nicht die entscheidende Frage stellen lassen: Warum zu zweit? Die Antwort darauf wollte er nicht wissen, aber sie schlich schon seit geraumer Weile durch seine Gedanken. Das Wortgefecht mit Charles hatte sie kurz in den Hintergrund treten lassen, nun drängte sie wieder vor. Noch hoffte Felix, sich zu irren, doch Naivität stand einem Wächter nicht gut zu Gesicht.

Als eine geraume Weile verstrichen war und Felix noch immer bei Charles stand und nicht gegangen war, schüttelte dieser schließlich resigniert den Kopf. „Du wirst niemals ein Wort über den heutigen Abend, und was du siehst und hörst, was wir erleben, verlieren. Versprich es mir."

„Diskretion, ja."

„Versprich es!"

„Ich verspreche es."

Charles schien damit zufrieden, mied aber nun den Blick des anderen und setzte den Weg die Straße hinunter fort. Felix schloss auf und verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken an eine geheimnisvolle ‚Madame' und ihren Doppelauftrag, bis Charles vor einem gusseisernen Tor schließlich stehen blieb. Hinter dem Tor wand sich ein langer Pfad durch eine parkähnliche Anlage; er schien zu einem herrschaftlichen Haus zu führen, von dem Felix über die Wipfel einiger Bäume nur den Giebel erspähen konnte. Leise pfiff er durch die Zähne. Ein Teil der übermäßigen Diskretion seines Begleiters wunderte ihn nun nicht mehr. Wer immer hier lebte – und es war kein aufschlussgebendes Namensschild irgendwo angebracht – zählte nicht nur zu den oberen zweihundert dieser Stadt, sondern erbat sich Diskretion im Zweifelsfall durch Assassinenhand.

Bevor Charles nach einem Strick neben der Eingangspforte griff, der zu einem Glockenzug in einem Torhaus einige Schritte entfernt zu gehören schien, wandte er sich noch einmal an Felix. „Hör zu, sobald wir da drin sind, bin ich der Chef. Du tust, was ich sage und sprichst nur, wenn du direkt gefragt wirst."

„Das glaubst du!" gab Felix mehr aus Gewohnheit und weniger trotzig, als halbherzig zurück.

„Ja, glaube ich. Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich eingelassen hast."

„Das könnte daran liegen, weil ein gewisser Herr es mir nicht sagen will."

„Rodney hat es Lörning bei Duing genannt. Wer bin ich, unserem Oberhaupt zu widersprechen?"

Einen Moment länger starrten sie sich gegenseitig herausfordernd an, das nächste Duell zwischen ihnen hing unausgesprochen in der Luft. Schließlich lenkte Felix nickend in die Regeln ein und rief damit eine vorübergehende Waffenruhe aus.

Charles erwiderte das Nicken und betätigte den Glockenzug. Bald darauf trat ein livrierter Diener aus dem Torhaus, musterte die beiden Schneider kurz und stellte sonst keine Fragen. Offenbar war Charles kein Unbekannter hier und bekam Einlass, ohne Briefe vorzuzeigen oder auf Terminen zu beharren. Felix hielt sich an sein Versprechen und mischte sich nicht in die Konversation zwischen dem grauhaarigen, gemütlich wirkenden Torwächter und Charles ein, in der ohnehin nur belanglose Worte über das Wetter und das werte Befinden getauscht wurden, während sie dem Pfad zur Villa folgten.

Zum Schweigen verurteilt, fiel Felix allerdings das Gebaren des Freundes besonders ins Auge, der aufgesetzt fröhlich plauderte und sich ansonsten so gab, als bemerke er nicht die zahlreichen Gefährte, die im Kutschenhaus unterstanden, als sie daran vorbei gingen. Viele der Fahrspuren waren noch frisch und geschäftig eilten die Stallburschen umher, während einige Kutscher sich bei Zigaretten und derben Scherzen die Zeit vertrieben. Felix' erster Verdacht bestätigte sich, je näher sie dem Haus kamen. Windlichter waren auf dem letzten Stücke des Weges entfacht worden und hinter den Fenstern war die Geschäftigkeit ebenso groß, wie beim Kutschenhaus. Ein Ball. Zwei Schneider für einen Ball? Das warf nun neue Fragen auf. Wollte Madame sie nicht für sich allein haben, sondern stellten Charles und er tatsächlich charmante Gesellschafter für andere Frauenzimmer?

Am Treppenaufgang zur Veranda, ließ der Diener sie kurz allein, sodass Felix dem Freund zuraunen konnte: „Gibt es überhaupt eine _Madame_?"

Charles runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich gibt es sie, die Herrin des Hauses und unsere Auftraggeberin."

„Ja. Aber hattest du wirklich schon einmal mit ihr zu tun?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Du bist es, der so ein Geheimnis um die Aufträge der Dame und um ihre Identität macht."

„Du hast versprochen, kein Wort hierüber zu verlieren!"

„Das werde ich auch nicht. Aber es wird allmählich Zeit, dass du mich ins Bild setzt."

„Du wirst schon früh genug erfahren, was uns erwartet."

„Mit Madame?"

„Nicht… direkt."

Felix horchte auf, doch zu weiteren Nachfragen kam er nicht. Ein weiterer Diener, jünger und durchaus versnobter als sein Vorgänger, hieß den Schneidern, ihm zu folgen. Er führte die Männer geradewegs zu einem Dienstboteneingang. Natürlich kamen solche wie sie nicht durch die Haupttür – was Felix' Schlussfolgerungen zu ihren Aufgaben auf dem bevorstehenden Ball zunichtemachte. Sie wären angemessen gekleidet gewesen, noch dazu nachweislich von adeliger Herkunft, um keine Schande in Gesellschaft zu sein. Anscheinend hatte man aber andere Pläne mit ihnen. Pläne, die sie direkt weiter in ein Hinterzimmer führten, fern der zu erwartenden Gäste – offenbar jedoch noch immer nah genug am Ballsaal, sodass man sich von dort diskret in diesen Raum begeben konnte.

Man ließ sie hier allein, und während Charles sich seufzend in einem der Lehnsessel niederließ und dann der Dinge zu harren schien, begann Felix eine unruhige Wanderung durch den Raum. Vielen Möbeln hatte er dabei nicht auszuweichen. Neben dem Lehnsessel fand sich noch ein Sofa und ein niedriger Tisch vor. Die Holzdielen waren mit Teppich belegt und dämpften jeden seiner Schritte. Die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, fügte sich nahtlos in eine vertäfelte Wand ein und verstärkte den Eindruck, es hier mit einem sehr privaten Nebenraum zu tun zu haben.

Charles folgte eine Weile Felix mit den Augen, schließlich schien ihm das unablässige Hin- und Hergetigere aber auf die Nerven zu fallen. „Könntest du dich setzen?"

„Ich fühle mich wohler, wenn ich stehe."

„Wie du meinst, aber dann bleib auch stehen."

„Ist das ein Befehl, _Chef_."

„Wenn du es zu einem werden lässt?"

Darauf erwiderte Felix nichts, aber stellte seinen Marsch durch das Zimmer ein. Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme. „Ist es das also? Unser Auftrag?"

„Bisher schon."

„Großartig."

„Du wolltest mitkommen."

„Ich brauchte das Geld?"

Charles wischte das mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Schlechte Ausrede, Monsieur. Was stört dich an dieser Situation? Wir haben ein lauschiges Plätzchen, ein wenig Musik, bestimmt noch Freigetränke und später auch Gesellschaft."

„Das gefällt dir wohl."

„Immerhin bin ich nicht allein dieses Mal. Du leidest mit mir."

„Entzückend."

„Als es noch hieß, du, Madame und ich, warst du weniger abgestoßen."

Ehe Felix darauf eine passende Erwiderung einfallen konnte, die nicht eine lautere Stimme und eventuell auch Fäuste ballen nach sich gezogen hätte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und – Madame schritt herein. Sogleich kam Charles auf die Füße, trat an Felix vorbei und verbeugte sich galant vor der Dame.

Während einige charmante Worte zwischen Schneider und Hausherrin gewechselt wurden, fand Felix' Wächterblick die Zeit für eine Einschätzung. Die Madame war noch nicht für den Ball zurecht gemacht, ihr Kleid, obgleich über und über von Spitze, wirkte noch zu schlicht und alltäglich. Alltäglich natürlich nur, wenn man sich in den oberen Kreisen der Gesellschaft bewegte und sich von einer Küchenmagd zu unterscheiden wusste. Dennoch nahm sie sich ganz hübsch so leger aus. Blonde Locken umrahmten hohe Wangenknochen. Sie mochte kaum älter als dreißig Jahre sein, viel jünger jedenfalls, als Felix sich eine _Madame_ vorgestellt hätte. Die Finger, die sie Charles zum Handkuss geboten hatte, steckten in einem feinen Seidenhandschuh, sodass nicht erkennbar war, ob sie einen Ehering trug. Die Betitelung ‚Madame' konnte an sich kein Hinweis sein, denn so nannten nur die Schneider sie. Auch jetzt blieb ihr Name weiterhin ein Geheimnis, als ihr Blick schließlich zu Felix wanderte.

„Wer mag das sein?"

Über ihn in dritter Person zu sprechen, offenbarte hingegen einen eher unschönen Charakter hinter der hübschen Fassade. Die Abwesenheit auch nur des kleinsten Lächelns bei Madame, ließ Felix rasch den Kopf neigen, damit ihm seine Gedanken nicht allzu deutlich in der Miene abzulesen waren. Auch Charles ganzer Charme schien mehr der Etikette und Pflicht geschuldet zu sein, denn tatsächlicher Sympathie. Man kam wohl nicht an die Spitze der Gesellschaft, ohne den ein oder anderen Verlust hinnehmen zu müssen.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Felix." führte Charles den Freund ein. An Nachnamen herrschte wohl kein Interesse. „Ich bin sofort aufgebrochen, als Euer Schreiben mich erreicht hat und habe, ganz auf Euer Geheiß, einen Kollegen mitgebracht."

„Gut." Über den Rand eines Fächers hinweg wurde Felix gemustert, der eisern daran festhielt, kein Wort zu sagen, ehe man ihn direkt ansprach.

„Er ist talentiert und wird Euch nicht enttäuschen."

„Ich vertraue Eurem Urteil, Charles. Wenn er mich heute überzeugt, könnten ähnliche Einladungen folgen."

Damit wandte sich die Madame um und schritt aus dem Raum. Sehr zu Felix' Erleichterung wurden die Schneider aufgefordert, ihr zu folgen. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen über den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit schienen sich doch nicht zu bewahrheiten – und das Duell mit Charles bekam noch eine weitere Fußnote, dem Freund die anscheinend diebische Freude darüber heimzahlen zu können, Felix derart im Ungewissen und in schlimmen Vermutungen gelassen zu haben.

Vom Ballsaal her drang leise Musik zu ihnen hinüber in den Korridor, womöglich die letzten Proben. Vor einer Flügeltür hielt die Madame an und eilfertig sprang Charles vor, um sie buckelnd zu öffnen. Felix wusste, wie viel Missvergnügen es dem Freund bereitete, sich derart zu erniedrigen. Aber ihre Auftraggeberin zahlte gut; dass sonst nicht viel nettes von ihr zu berichten war, mochte ein Grund für Charles' Schweigen zu allen Aufträgen von ihr sein.

Ohne Dank trat sie denn auch vorbei und wieder folgten die Schneider. Sie fanden sich in einem Vorraum wieder, eine weitere Flügeltür führte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hinaus in das eigentliche Zimmer. Felix stutzte. Der Lärm, der ihm von hinter dieser Tür nun ans Ohr drang, hatte nichts mehr mit Ballmusik zu tun. Nein, da war ein Krachen und Scheppern und spitze Schreie und Kreischen, auch ein hohes Lachen und Rumsen, als sei gerade etwas umgefallen, dann wieder Toben und Rufen und-

„Die Kinder warten schon voller Ungeduld, meine Herren", winkte die Madame und schien ein Stück ihrer Contenance eingebüßt zu haben, als befielen sie starke Kopfschmerzen. Auch Charles wirkte nicht mehr ganz so charmant, eher nervös. „Ich nehme an, Eure Gäste erwarten einen ebenso guten Service für ihre Söhne und Töchter, wie ich ihn sonst Euren Kindern angedeihen lasse."

„Gewiss. Ich ziehe mich jetzt zurück", und damit rauschte die Madame auch schon zurück in den Korridor und ließ einen sichtlich verdutzten und einen um Jahre gealtert wirkenden Schneider zurück. Schließlich straffte Charles seine Gestalt. „Nun dann… wollen wir die Kinder nicht warten lassen."

„Wir sind… Babysitter?"

„Wenn du auch nur _ein Wort_ darüber an Rodney und die anderen verlierst-!"

Felix blinzelte. Er blinzelte noch einmal. Dann prustet er los und verstand endlich. Sein bester Freund hatte sich wohl beim allerersten Auftrag von Madame auch etwas anderes hierunter vorgestellt, vor den Kollegen schon damit angegeben, zu so einer piekfeinen Adresse und unnahbaren Dame geladen worden zu sein – und dann das!

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend seufzte Charles und grinste schief. „Nehmen wir es in Angriff, Kamerad?"

„Nach dir", nickte Felix amüsiert.

„Dann auf!"

Zwei Schneider drangen in die Höhle der Löwen vor und schworen am nächsten Tag in der Gilde, viel zu erschöpft zu sein, um irgendeine Art von Bericht geben zu können. Die Kollegen ließen sie denn auch in Ruhe und über diese Sache, und alle nachfolgenden Aufträge von Madame, wurde nie wieder gesprochen.

**Ende**


	2. Heiße Nadeln, lose Fäden

_**Anmerkung**_: _Felix und die namentlich erwähnte Pol gehören nicht mir, aber ich versichere, dass sie auch weiterhin in guten Händen sind!_

**Heiße Nadeln, lose Fäden**

Gespannte Stille hatte sich über den Aufenthaltsraum in der Schneidergilde gelegt, so machtvoll, dass nicht einmal der Glockenschlag des Alten Tom lautloser gewesen wäre. Es war eine Stille von der Art, dass einem die Ohren noch Tage später klingelten und die Milch im Krug sauer wurde. Große Ereignisse warfen ihre Schatten voraus, hätte der Dichter vielleicht geschrieben; doch da kein Poet je einen Fuß in diese Räume gesetzt hatte und die Fenster an diesem frühen Nachmittag nicht hinter Vorhängen verborgen blieben, war nicht viel Gelegenheit für einen bedeutungsschwangeren Schattenwurf.

Trotz dieses bedauerlichen Mangels an dramaturgischem Feingefühl, lag dennoch greifbar Spannung in der Luft. Vier Augenpaare hefteten sich auf einen braungelockten Jüngling, der vor wenigen Sekunden die Treppe von den Büros hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum gestürzt war, um dort triumphierend zu rufen: „Seht her!"

Darauf war die eben beschriebene Stille erfolgt und seither nichts geschehen. Alle Schneider waren vollzählig im Aufenthaltsraum versammelt; der Zwerg Berin hatte seine Axt fester gegriffen, als der Hüter der KeineSorge, Gany, so überhastet nach der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kollegen gerufen hatte. Auch Charles' Hand war zum Degengriff gewandert, während Felix neben ihm an der Bar zunächst nur die Stirn runzelte und, wie alle anderen, abwartete. Einzig Kallistos begegnete der Situation ein wenig unangemessen, denn er schlief wie ein Toter in einem Lehnsessel und war nicht einmal von der dröhnenden Stille zu wecken; für den Vampirmetabolismus war der Tag wohl noch nicht weit genug fortgeschritten.

Schließlich blinzelte Rodney, der letzte im Bunde und Oberhaupt aller Schneider, als erster, trat an den Ausrufer heran und fragte sanft: „Was sollen wir sehen, mein lieber Gany?"

„_Das_!" Triumphierend zog Gany eine Zeitschrift hinter dem Rücken hervor und wedelte damit dem Chef vor der Nase herum. „Die kenne ich, die Ausgabe vom letzten Monat."

„Richtig. Aber ich habe mir erlaubt, einige Verbesserungen vorzunehmen." Gany blätterte in der Zeitschrift und schien eine bestimmte Seite zu suchen. Während ihm der Chef verwundert dabei zusah, neigte sich Felix zur Seite und raunte Charles, der mittlerweile ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Degengriff trommelte, weil der kurze Wortwechsel keine Klarheit gebracht hatte, fragend zu: „Wovon sprechen sie?"

„Anscheinend geht es um die Zeitschrift."

„Ja. Das konnte ich auch schlussfolgern."

In Charles' Mundwinkeln zuckte es verdächtig, seinen besten Freund aufs Korn genommen zu haben. Felix rollte mit den Augen. Wie lange musste er es wohl noch aushalten, „der Neue" zu sein, nicht alle Gepflogenheiten zu kennen und darum immer wieder Ziel von Charles' Spott zu sein? Wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile, bis die Reviergrenzen neu abgesteckt waren. Felix seufzte einlenkend: „Um welche Zeitschrift handelt es sich?"

„Die Schneiderbroschüre natürlich."

„Ich nehme an, darin sind keine Schnittmuster abgebildet."

„Exakt." Jetzt grinste Charles ganz offen. „Nenn es einen Werbeprospekt mit Modellen, Preisen, Informationen zu uns in Schrift und Bild… Besonders in Bild, in Ikonographien."

„Ich glaube, mehr muss ich nicht wissen."

Ob er es allerdings wollte oder nicht, darauf nahmen die Kollegen nun nicht sehr viel Rücksicht, denn Gany schien gefunden zu haben, was er zeigen wollte und als erstes bekam Rodney diese Verbesserungen zu Gesicht. „_Frag Dr. Zeus. _Was soll das sein?"

„Eine Beratungsseite für Leserinnen und Leser. Alles über Erdbeerwackler und andere Schneidereien."

„Du willst unsere Berufsgeheimnisse ausplaudern?"

„Nein! Wie oft landen Briefe bei dir auf dem Schreibtisch, die keine Aufträge, sondern Fragen zu gewissen *_nuschelnuschel_* sind?"

Berin, Felix und Charles neigten sich kollektiv vor, aber was genau _Nuschelnuschel_ und vor allem Fragen dazu sein sollten, blieb für immer Ganys und Rodneys unverstandenes Geheimnis. Das Oberhaupt der Gilde schien jedenfalls zu begreifen, was ihm sein Stellvertreter mitteilen wollte. „Gute Idee! Wir beantworten die Fragen andeutungsweise, aber für tieferes Verständnis muss man sich schon einen Schneider mieten. Super gemacht, Gany!" Rodney klopfte dem anderen anerkennend auf die Schulter und schien damit die Sache für erledigt zu halten. Allerdings hatte Gany noch ein weiteres As im Ärmel, denn nachdem er über Lob stolz gelächelt hatte, blätterte er schon wieder ein paar Seiten vor. „Auf das hier bin ich besonders stolz!"

Rodney bekam unerwartet Gesellschaft, denn die übrigen Schneider gaben sich nicht länger damit zufrieden, dem Gespräch nur zu lauschen ohne eigene Beiträge abgeben zu können. Halb gegen seinen Willen, halb aber auch aus eigener Neugier, wurde Felix von Charles am Ärmel zum Chef gezogen, während Berin sich in Kniehöhe einen Blick auf die Zeitschrift zu verschaffen wusste. Links und rechts über Rodneys Schultern spickten also ein Mensch und ein Zombie, während von unten eine Zwergenhand das Heft in die Tiefe zog. „Leute!"

Der Protest ging allerdings unbeachtet unter. Während Gany bereitwillig die Schneiderzeitschrift senkte, versuchte dieweil Charles an Rodney vorbeizugreifen und das Heft zu erobern, denn Felix grinste ausgesprochen breit beim Anblick der bunten Doppelseite, die dort aufgeschlagen worden war; Ikonographien an Ikonographien aller Schneider reihten sich dort aneinander und nicht immer waren sie in vorteilhaften Posen zu sehen; nicht immer waren sie vollständig bekleidet; und nicht immer schien Gany nach Erlaubnis gefragt zu haben, bevor er einen Kollegen zum Beispiel unter der Dusche ablichtete. Felix, der vor einem Monat noch kein Mitglied der Gilde gewesen war, hatte das Glück, diesen Schnappschüssen entkommen zu sein.

Als es Charles nicht gelang, die peinlichsten Bilder vor seinem besten Freund zu verbergen, grollte er: „Soll das vielleicht die Seite für _Hinter den Kulissen_ sein?"

„Nicht doch", widersprach Gany. „Das hier ist eine _Ikono-Lovestory_!"

„Was für'n Ding?" fragte Berin von unten.

„Eine _Ikono-Lovestory_. Ich habe hier ein paar Ikonographien genommen, um ungefähr zu zeigen, wie das aussehen soll." Auf die ratlosen Blicke seiner Kollegen hin, erläuterte Gany geduldig: „Das sind nur Platzhalter für eine Bildergeschichte mit den Schneidern. Wir stellen uns in Posen, lassen uns ikonographieren und der Kobold im Ikonographen malt nach Drehbuch Sprechblasen in die Bilder hinein."

Rodney schien ein weiteres Mal begeistert von der Idee, doch bevor er seine Zustimmung ausdrücken konnte, fuhr Charles - der bis dahin noch Felix gestikulierend versichert hatte, dass, wenn der nicht sofort sein Grinsen einstellte, sein bester Freund ihm auf der grünen Wiese dabei behilflich sein würde, jedwede Belustigung besser zu verbergen - dazwischen: „Pardon, Gany? In was für eine Art von _Lovestory_ willst du uns da schicken?"

„Eine Liebesgeschichte eben, wie aus einem Kitschroman. Die Damen lieben so etwas. Wir gewinnen haufenweise neue Leserinnen und davon bestimmt auch einige Kundinnen."

Felix, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von Charles' Duellversprechungen, tauschte sein Amüsement nun doch gegen ein Stirnrunzeln. „Braucht es für solch eine Geschichte nicht auch... Frauen?"

Auf diesen denkwürdigen Einwand hin tauschten die Schneider erneut untereinander Blicke und murmelten. Rodney seinerseits schien erneut vor den übrigen Kollegen verstanden zu haben, was genau Gany ihnen antun wollte. Gänzlich unangemessen, Anbetracht seiner folgenden Worte, lächelte der Chef vergnügt: „Es scheint, liebe Freunde, als würden wir _alle_ Rollen spielen."

„Was?" Die Begeisterung unter den Kollegen hielt sich hörbar in Grenzen. Berin angelte nach seiner Axt und verkündete dunkel: „Auch, wenna alle hier Zwerginnen nich' von Zwergen unterscheiden könnt, ich spiel' auf - keinen - Fall 'n Mädchen!"

Gany versicherte ihm schnell: „Nein, nein! Du bist der böse Onkel."

Die anderen Schneider beeilten sich nun, Berin zu folgen und ihre eigenen Gründe zu nennen, auf keinen Fall die Rolle, und vor allem das Kostüm, einer Frau in dieser Geschichte tragen zu können.

„Ich bin der Chef, ich ikonographiere!"

Auf Rodney folgt sofort Charles: „Ich habe einen Bart und darf den aus kulturell-religiösen Gründen nicht abrasieren!"

„Ich bin zu hoch gewachsen und muskulös!" argumentierte Felix.

„Ich führe Regie und bin der Dramaturg!" fügt Gany zuletzt an.

Wieder breitete sich eine gespannte Stille unter den Schneidern aus, in der jeder jeden herausfordernd anfunkelte; Äxte wurden gehoben, nach Degengriffen getastet - bis ein leises Schnarchen aus einem Lehnsessel zu hören war. Alle Blicke gingen zu Kallistos, der allmählich unter die Lebenden zurückzukehren schien. Rodney schien sich seiner Verantwortung als Oberhaupt bewusst zu werden, nickte den anderen zu und trat an den Sessel heran. Erst behutsam, dann energischer rüttelte er den Vampir wach, der ob dieser groben Behandlung senkrecht saß und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen seinem Chef ins Gesicht starrte. Vielleicht war das besser, als sich einem wütenden Mob mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln nach einem Schlummer gegenüber zu sehen. Allerdings wirkte Rodney nicht weniger beunruhigend, wenn er auf diese Weise gewinnend lächelte. „Wasistpassiert?" brachte Kallistos darum sichtlich schockiert hervor.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Bester! Du hast gewonnen."

„Habe ich?"

„Ja, und zwar die Hauptrolle in einer ganz spektakulären Geschichte. Du wirst berühmt und nicht nur das: Alle anderen Schneider werden neidvoll zu dir aufblicken von heute an. Wahrscheinlich werden sie sogar in nächster Zeit ständig um dich herumscharwenzeln. Du hast gewonnen."

„Habe ich?"

„Ja, und zwar die Hauptrolle in einer spektakulären Geschichte, einem epischen Werk! Du wirst berühmt und nicht nur das: Alle anderen Schneider werden von heute an neidvoll zu dir aufblicken. Wahrscheinlich, nein: gewiss, werden sie sogar in nächster Zeit ständig um dich herumscharwenzeln und um deine Aufmerksamkeit buhlen. Du bist der Mittelpunkt ihrer Welt!"

„Rod?"

„Du bist: Julia!"

„Rod!"

„Bravo, Kallistos, das ist die richtige Einstellung! Gany erklärt dir später die Details."

Während der Vampir nach dieser Eröffnung stöhnend in den Sessel zurücksank und zu hoffen schien, gleich doch noch in der richtigen Welt wieder aufzuwachen, schüttelten sich die übrigen Schneider gratulierend die Hände – bis Berin brummte: „Irgendwer muss auch ihr'n oder sein'n Romeo spiel'n."

Umgehend versuchte wieder jeder sich hinter den anderen zu verstecken, bis Gany, der selbsternannte Regisseur, Dramaturg und offenbar auch Drehbuchschreiber, einschritt. „Ich habe schon alle Rollen festgelegt. Zufällig war Kal tatsächlich für die Rolle der Julia vorgesehen. Berin ist ihr strenger Onkel, der sie bewacht und ihrem Liebhaber - Charles - das Leben schwer macht."

Charles verzichtete auf lautstarken Protest, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Besonders, da das mitfühlende Schulterklopfen von Felix nicht darüber hinwegtäuschte, dass dieser erleichtert war, dass es nicht ihn getroffen hatte. Das Schulterklopfen wurde kurz darauf allerdings zu einem entsetzten Griff, als ihr Vorgesetzter weiter verkündete: „Der Nebenbuhler um die Gunst der Dame wird von Felix gespielt. Alle übrigen Statistenrollen und was sonst anfällt, machen abwechselnd Rod und ich."

Gany räusperte sich und damit war alles beschlossen und besiegelt.

* * *

><p>Seit diesem schicksalhaften Tag waren einige Wochen ins Land gegangen und mehrere neue Ausgaben der Schneiderzeitschrift bereits gedruckt worden. Sehr zum Missfallen einiger Darsteller, aber zur Freude des Gildenvorstands, hatte sich die <em>Ikono-Lovestory<em> als echter Renner entpuppt. Zwar wurden nicht unwesentlich viele Fragen auch an _Dr. Zeus_ gestellt, deren Antworten Berin nebenher in seiner Freizeit verfasste und die einen ungeahnten Feingeistig des Zwergs offenbarten, aber zweifellos hatte sich der Absatz der Zeitung vor allem aufgrund der dramatischen Geschichte um Julia, ihre beiden rivalisierenden Liebhaber und dem bösen Onkel in bis dahin ungeahnte Höhen gesteigert. Statt einmal im Monat, erschien die Schneiderzeitschrift jetzt schon einmal in der Woche und Gany verstand es, die Spannung in der _Lovestory_ aufrecht zu erhalten. Nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass es zwischen Kallistos – der erschreckend authentisch ein Mädchen darstellen konnte – und ihren Verehrern noch zu keinen ausdrücklichen Liebesszenen gekommen war; sehr zur Erleichterung aller beteiligten Schauspieler.

In jeder neuen Ausgabe fieberten die Leserinnen (und manch heimlicher Leser) mit, wie es nur weitergehen mochte. Ob der böse Onkel sich irgendwann erweichen ließ, oder ob die Buhlen ihn gehörig austricksten, um endlich an Julias Balkon empor zu klettern. Selbstverständlich gab es keine Kundin zu, die Zeitschrift selbst zu kaufen, aber in den Straßen Ankh-Morporks wurde doch von Mund zu Ohr über die Geschichte getuschelt, von der die Freundin einer Schwägerin dritten Grades, die man eigentlich kaum kannte, erzählt hatte.

Nicht allein die Geschichte war von Interesse, sondern natürlich auch die Ikonographien von den Schneidern selbst. Rodney trug Sorge dafür, dass die Männer immer im besten Licht zu sehen waren; bis auf Kallistos, der nach den ersten Proben immer mal wieder als Häuflein Asche zusammengekehrt und wiedererweckt werden musste, bis er durchsetzen konnte, keine Blitzlichtsalamander mehr auf ihn anzuwenden. Die dunklen Schatten auf Julias Gesicht schienen jedoch nur von Vorteil dabei, über ihr wahres Geschlecht hinwegzutäuschen und so wurde aus der Not eine Tugend. Tatsächlich verzeichnete Gany einige zusätzliche Aufträge, weil sich diese oder jene Dame sich diesen oder jenen Schneider einmal in Natura näher ansehen wollte – oder auch von Herren, die gerne einen erhellenden Blick auf Julia zu erhaschen hofften; erstaunlicher Weise lehnte Kallistos diese Aufträge nicht rundweg ab, was einige Kunden ernüchtert zurückließ.

So erfolgreich sich die _Ikono-Lovestory_ in die Schneiderzeitschrift eingefügt hatte, so prüde war sie allerdings auch. Der böse Onkel wachte so gut über Julia, dass, bis auf ein paar sehnsüchtige Blicke und schüchterne Andeutungen, wirklich nichts besonders aufregendes passierte. Die Verkaufszahlen gingen mit den nächsten Ausgaben zurück, denn gewisse Ansprüche an eine schneiderische Zeitung schienen doch gestellt zu werden; die Leserinnen schienen wieder zu ihren üblichen Schmachtromanen zu greifen, wo Phantasie und bildhafte Beschreibungen die Ikonographien ersetzten.

Rodney nahm sich noch einige Tage später darum Gany zur Seite und hielt eine Unterredung im Chefbüro mit ihm ab. „Ich glaube, dass du die Spannung jetzt etwas überstrapazierst, lieber Freund. Kommt nicht bald ein Wendepunkt? Noch besser wäre sogar ein Höhepunkt."

Gany schien sichtlich überrascht von dieser Einleitung und blätterte im Drehbuch. Kopfschüttelnd stellte er fest: „Eigentlich noch nicht."

„Gib mal her!" Rodney riss das Manuskript an sich überflog die nächsten Seiten, bis er schließlich die Lippen kräuselte. „Wie langweilig. Wo hast du die interessanten Szenen versteckt, in denen es endlich zur Sache geht? Es stirbt nicht einmal jemand auf dramatische Weise."

„Da muss keiner sterben." erwiderte Gany leicht gekränkt. Rodney hingegen schnappte sich eine Schreibfeder und widersprach: „Muss doch!"

„He, was machst du mit meinem Drehbuch?" Gany schaute entsetzt zu, als der Chef ganze Textpassagen durchstrich und neu schrieb. Am Ende blickte Rodney wohlwollend auf sein Werk und reichte schließlich seinem Stellvertreter die neue Fassung. Mit gehöriger Skepsis nahm Gany sie entgegen und las die Handlung. „Der Nebenbuhler und der Liebhaber duellieren sich, der Nebenbuhler stirbt, Julia ist darüber totunglücklich und begeht Selbstmord, woraufhin der Onkel den Liebhaber durch die Assassinen inhumieren lässt, den Kontrakt aber nicht bezahlt und nach Viericks auswandert, wo er ein neues Leben im Kreise von fünf Konkubinen beginnt..."

Gany sah auf und einem grinsenden Chef ins Gesicht, der meinte: „Teil zwei heißt dann: ‚_Onkels erotische Abenteuer im Känguruland_'."

„Nicht doch!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Das wird den Leserinnen nicht gefallen."

„Als ob es ihnen jetzt noch gefallen würde. Die Änderungen müssen her!"

Gany rang die Hände. „Das sehe ich ein. Aber wir bringen nicht alle um!"

„Wenigstens Einen?"

„Nein! Gib mir die Feder!"

Rodney tat wie geheißen und dieses Mal schrieb Gany einige Dinge um. „Das Duell bleibt, aber dann... hehehe. Was hältst du davon?"

Rodney las und grinste noch breiter, als man es bisher von ihm kannte. Das spitzbübische Funkeln in seinen Augen verhieß nichts Gutes für Julia, ihren Onkel und ihre Verehrer. „Das ist gut, das ist seeehr gut. Trifft bestimmt den Nerv unserer Kundinnen. Mit dieser Wende hätte keine gerechnet. Ja, so machen wir's!"

Der Chef und sein Stellvertreter nickten sich verschwörerisch zu und in einem anderen Teil des Gildengebäudes schauderte es ein Schneider, als wäre gerade jemand über sein Grab gelaufen. Keiner der Darsteller erfuhr von den Änderungen, bis sie schon unentrinnbar mittendrin steckten…

* * *

><p>Im Aufenthaltsraum war für die Bildergeschichte ein billiges Pappmaché-Bühnenbild als Hintergrund errichtet worden. 'Liebhaber' Charles betrat soeben eine üppig grüne Waldlichtung und las dabei demonstrativ einen Zettel.<p>

„Halte ihn etwas höher! Ja, so. Perfekt." Knips.

Der Ikonographenkobold tat seine Pflicht, schwang den Pinsel und Rodney wies ihn noch gleich an, eine Denkblase über Charles' Kopf zu malen: _'Ich bitte den Monsieur Schlag zwölf Uhr mittags auf die grüne Wiese. Gez. F_.'

Charles verharrte schicksalsergeben in seiner Pose, bis das Bild fertig war und Gany die nächste Regieanweisung gab. „Jetzt tritt Felix hier zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Gut, so bleiben! Noch etwas finsterer dreinschauen, bitte. Nein, warte! Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Guck überheblich."

Felix seufzte innerlich. '_Ich habe es mir anders überlegt_' war in den vergangenen Wochen oft zu hören gewesen. Trotzdem schauspielerte er brav und tauschte kurz einen wissenden Blick mit Charles, der nun selbst nicht gerade der geduldigste Zombie auf Scheiben war und diese Standbildportraits, wenn nicht gleich die ganze _Lovestory_, eher entnervend fand. Nicht weniger gelangweilt sahen aus dem Off Kallistos und Berin zu, bis ihr Einsatz gefordert wurde. Was tat man nicht alles für den Job - und die guten Aufträge im Anschluss.

Auch dieses Bild - das Treffen der Kontrahenten - war nun im Kasten. Rodney blinzelte Gany zu, der sich darauf geschäftig die Hände rieb. Es war Zeit für den Wendepunkt. „Jetzt folgt etwas ganz nach eurem Geschmack: Ein Duell!"

Sehr zu Ganys Verwunderung blieb die Begeisterung bei den Darstellern jedoch aus, sodass er nachfragte: „Was ist denn, was habt Ihr?"

Charles ergriff das Wort. „Es ist einfach nicht dasselbe."

„Was meinst du?"

„Sich richtig zu duellieren oder in eingefrorenen Posen zu stehen."

Felix nickt bestätigend und fragte dann auch pflichtbewusst: „Wie soll es aussehen?"

Gany entging nicht die allgemeine Lustlosigkeit unter den Kollegen. Anscheinend fehlte es nicht nur den Leserinnen in letzter Zeit an Spannung. Er sah zu Rodney herüber, der wiederum mit dem Ikonokasten zu reden schien. Felix und Charles führten dieweil im Hintergrund ein Fachgespräch á la: „Wenn du hier hin schlägst, mache ich so und dann..."

Die beiden Freunde wurden in ihrer Planung unterbrochen, als der Chef sich einmischte. „Der Kobold sagt, es geht in Ordnung."

„Pardon?"

„Wenn ihr euch richtig duelliert. Der Kobold kann Skizzen anfertigen und später richtige Bilder daraus machen."

Die Mienen aller anwesenden Schneider hellten sich auf und Gany nutzte den neuen Elan sogleich, indem er rief: „Dann Klapääää und... ÄKTSCHN!"

Charles und Felix waren sofort begeistert dabei und zeigten extra viele Tricks und Spielereien mit den Degen, sie wurden schließlich beobachtet! Den anderen Schneidern war es sichtlich ein Vergnügen, den Freunden zuzusehen, die ihr ganzes Können unter Beweis stellten und eine spannende Choreographie zeigten. Berin richtete sogar spontan ein Wettbüro ein, das regen Zulauf fand. Auch Felix rief dem Zwerg zwischen zwei Hieben zu: „Setz einen halben Monatslohn auf mich!"

„Einen halben nur?" spöttelt Charles. „Einen ganzen auf mich, Berin!"

Wie so oft, blättert Gany im Drehbuch. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Charles..." „Was...?" Der Einwand lenkte den Zombie derart ab, dass Felix ihn plötzlich entwaffnete und triumphierend den Offiziersdegen auf Charles' Brust setzte.

„Bleibt so, nicht bewegen!" rief Rodney. „Ganz ausgezeichneter Schmollmund, Charlie."

„Ich bin nicht dein Charlie, ihr Verräter." grummelte Charles, während Felix sehr beherrscht schien, nicht loszuprusten. „Du schuldest mir einen Monatslohn."

„Tu ich nicht, das war ein ganz abgekartetes Spiel - und pass gefälligst auf wo du dein Ding hinhältst!"

Felix grinste und hielt die Klinge weiterhin auf die Brust des Freundes gesetzt. Vergnügt wandte er sich an Gany: „Wie geht es nun weiter?"

„Charles schlägt mit dem Arm den Degen beiseite."

Das ließ sich der Schneider nicht zweimal sagen. Knips, auch dieses Bild war eingefangen und die nächste Anweisung folgte. „Darauf sieht Felix rot, lässt den Degen fallen und packt Charles am Kragen."

„Nicht immer am Kragen..." protestierte Charles noch halbherzig, als er auch schon grob gepackt und näher an den Freund herangezogen wurde. Jetzt kommandiert Rodney aber: „Hör auf zu grinsen, Felix! Du musst wütend gucken. Jaaa, so! Genau in die Augen - und vielleicht ein bisschen Zähne fletschen? Nein, kein Zähne fletschen. Aber zieh den Kontrahenten noch etwas näher heran, genau so, und immer - in - die - Augen - gucken!"

Charles musste an dieser Stelle neidlos anerkennen, dass Felix ein hervorragender Schauspieler war. Hoffentlich. Andernfalls hätte sich der Zombie bei dem zornig starrenden Blick jetzt ernsthafte Sorgen über die Freundschaft zu dem anderen Mann machen müssen. Felix' grüne Augen konnten arg stechend sein, gefährlicher als der Offiziersdegen selbst und es kostete Charles einige Mühe, dem Blick stand zu halten. „Hast du es?" fragte er darum auch ungeduldig den Chef, der bestätigte: „Ist ikonographiert."

Felix blinzelte mehrmals und schien den Kragen loslassen, wieder Abstand und Normalität zwischen den Freunden schaffen zu wollen. Aber Gany rief noch viel schneller dazwischen: „Neeeein, nicht die Spannung lösen! Weiter so gucken! Ja, jaaaaa— und jetzt: Küss ihn!"

„...!"

„Was?"

Nicht nur Charles guckte groß und wand sich auf der Stelle frei. Auch Felix trat sofort einen großen Schritt zurück. Berin zählte ungerührt die Wetteinnahmen, während Kallistos mit wehendem Kleid aus dem Raum flüchtete. Der Vampir wollte sich entweder den Anblick küssender Kollegen ersparen, oder fürchtete, dass es als nächstes Julia treffen könnte. Der schneiderische Vorstand aus Rodney und Gany wiederum schien weniger überrascht, als vielmehr pikiert. „Was '_was_?' Das war doch eindeutig. Oder spreche ich etwa undeutlich, Rod?"

„Nein, lieber Gany. Die Anweisung war ganz klar."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum die beiden ihr nicht folgen, Chef."

„Vielleicht hat Felix mit Charles' Monatslohn genug Geld für das nächste halbe Jahr beisammen, Vizevorsitzender."

„Ohja, und Charles wird seinerseits genug Erspartes haben, sodass er alle Leserinnen und seine Kundinnen schwer enttäuschen kann, weises Gildenoberhaupt."

„Ich bin sicher, sie werden schon irgendwie über die Runden kommen. Vielleicht erklären sie uns sogar, wieso sie uns so schändlich im Stich lassen, mein stets verlässlicher Stellvertreter."

Beide drehten die Köpfe wieder den Freunden zu, die im Duo ungläubig zurücksahen. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Rod, Gany!" rief Charles und Felix fügte sogleich an: „Das könnt ihr nicht verlangen!"

„Können wir nicht, Rod?"

„Es wäre sehr unfein von uns, Gany."

„Dann sollten wir auf die gute Auflage der Zeitschrift und die Kundinnen verzichten, die auch unseren beiden Schneidern den Lebensunterhalt und die Rente sichern?"

„Es scheint, als sollten wir das..."

Diese Überlegungen über das Geld schien Charles schon eher zu einem Opfer überreden zu können, aber Felix wehrte sich noch: „Wenn meine Frau das sieht!"

Neben ihm schien Charles neugierig eine Frage stellen zu wollen. Weniger darüber, wer Felix' Frau war, denn das wusste er natürlich. Vielmehr interessierte es den Zombie wohl, ob Pol regelmäßig die Schneiderzeitschrift las, aber Rodney kam jeder Anmerkung darüber zuvor. „Deine Frau hat eine Einverständniserklärung unterschrieben, als du der Gilde beigetreten bist."

Das war natürlich ein Argument, das nicht bezweifelt werden konnte, also verschränkte Felix die Arme und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ich kann ihn nicht küssen. Wir sind doch Freunde!"

Jetzt sah allerdings Charles verwundert drein. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Das wäre nicht richtig."

„Ach, und warum nicht? Bin ich als Freund etwa gerade gut genug, mein letztes Hemd für dich herzugeben, aber mehr läuft da nicht?"

Felix verzog das Gesicht. „Fang du nicht auch noch so an!"

„Hich fange hier überhaupt nichts an, Monsieur. Du zickst herum und traust dich nicht."

„Was redest du da? Das hat doch nicht mit Mut zu tun!"

„Und ob es das hat, du schiebst ja sogar deine Frau vor!"

„Tue ich nicht!"

„Tust du doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Gar nicht!"

„Wohl! Feigling!"

Das ließ Felix nicht auf sich sitzen, schnappte sich Charles wieder beim Kragen und Gany gestikulierte hektisch zu Rodney, mit dem Ikonographen draufzuhalten. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Felix bewies nun in aller Ausführlichkeit, dass er gewiss kein Feigling in dieser Sache war. Im ersten Moment war Charles sichtlich überrumpelt, aber dann schien er sich umso mehr herausgefordert zu fühlen und zeigte, dass er sehr wohl mehr als nur sein letztes Hemd zu geben bereit war.

Berin sah nur kurz von den Geldbündeln auf, hob die Schultern und verstaute die Wetteinnahmen dann irgendwo in seinem Kettenpanzer. Dann marschierte er ebenfalls aus dem Raum, wahrscheinlich um Kallistos zu suchen und zu beruhigend auf den Vampir einzu…grummeln. Gany flüsterte hingegen dem Chef zu: „Ist alles drauf?"

Rodney zog ein Bild aus dem Ausgabefach des Ikonographen. „Ja. Woah, guck dir das an!" Gany spähte auf die Ikonographie und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Wirkt gar nicht wie gestellt."

„Nicht wahr? Sie sind Naturtalente. Schau nur, was hier die Hand macht!"

„Das Knie da ist aber auch nicht sehr unschuldig."

Rodney neigte den Kopf und drehte das Bild in Händen, um es aus allen Perspektiven zu begutachten. Er nickte zufrieden. „ Das ist eine gute Schlusseinstellung für diese Ausgabe, Fortsetzung folgt."

Sein Stellvertreter nickte und sah von der Ikonographie auf. „Gut, Jungs, das war's für heu- Äh? Jungs?"

Rodney folgte dem Blick des anderen Schneiders dahin, wo Charles und Felix gerade noch sehr beschäftigt miteinander gewesen waren – und sah sich nur leerer Luft und einem Bühnenhintergrund gegenüber. „Wo sind die hin?"

Gany guckte verwirrt durch den Aufenthaltsraum. „Keine Ahnung. Sollen wir suchen?"

Der Chef zögerte und musterte einen Pappmaché-Busch sehr gründlich. Schließlich schüttelte Rodney den Kopf. „Die kommen schon allein zurecht. Lass uns die Ikonographien für diese Ausgabe zusammenstellen." Einen Arm um die Schultern des anderen Schneiders, führte er Gany aus dem Aufenthaltsraum.

* * *

><p>Verborgen hinter besagtem Pappmaché-Busch, beobachteten Charles und Felix ihre Chefs in Rodneys Büro abziehen. Als die Luft soweit rein zu sein schien, nahm Charles sein Hemd wieder an sich und flüsterte: „Ich weiß, wo die Druckfahnen liegen werden. Hast du Pols Dietriche?"<p>

„Kann ich besorgen." flüsterte Felix zurück.

„Gut. Wir steigen ein, stehlen die Ikonographie und beenden die Bildergeschichte in anderer Version."

„Welcher?"

Charles überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Der Nebenbuhler und der Liebhaber duellieren sich, der Nebenbuhler stirbt, Julia ist darüber totunglücklich und begeht Selbstmord, woraufhin der Onkel den Liebhaber durch die Assassinen inhumieren lässt, den Kontrakt aber nicht bezahlt und nach Viericks auswandert, wo er ein neues Leben im Kreise von fünf Konkubinen beginnt..."

„...klingt gut."

Die Freunde nickten sich zu.

Sahen sich in die Augen.

Sie nickten sich erneut zu.

Noch immer schaute keiner fort.

Schließlich blinzelte Felix und Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier", sagte er zum Abschied und sie trennten sich.


End file.
